The Guardians of Mianite
by brokenkitty95
Summary: In the Realm of Mianite, Mianite is essentially God and Dianite, the Devil; however, this leads one to wonder: what would the angels and demons be like? Well, more specifically, what would the angel and the demon be like? Mianite creates a creature he dubs 'Guardian', a title which Dianite later takes and uses for his own creation. Chaos may ensue. Co-author: JustAnotherGuest.
1. Quick Q and A

Quick Q&A/Background Info:

**Q:** **Who/What are Lara and Jace?**

A: Lara and Jace are creatures called 'Guardians'. Mianite originally comes up with the title for Lara, and Dianite commandeers it for Jace. 'Guardians' are not real Mianite creatures and are simply my own creation for fun and because, if Mianite is God and Dianite is the Devil, then where are the angels and demons?

**Q: What is a Guardian?**

A: A Guardian, to put it simply, it essentially the Mianite version of a guardian angel. They are loyal to their Creator and will do anything asked of them by their Creator. Lara is loyal to Mianite; Jace is loyal to Dianite. However, something of note is that Lara is willingly loyal to Mianite, but not at all afraid to ask questions when she's confused by something Mianite wants; Jace, however, will never question Dianite. The gods can kill them and Jace believes that Dianite will not hesitate to destroy him.

**Q: If Mianite and Dianite have Guardians, does Ianite have one?**

A: Yes. I fully intend to have a Guardian for Ianite. I already have one in mind, but I'd like to learn more about Ianite before I completely flesh out the character. Hint: It's an Enderdragon. If only just to be spiteful towards Tom and because it seem canonically accepted that Ianite's pet was an Enderdragon. Also, I like the idea of Ianite having the strongest and most threatening Guardian since Lara and Jace are mostly tamed.

**Q: How do the Guardians react to the people in the Realm of Mianite?**

A: Lara is in a constant state of 'I like you/I hate you'. She adores them… to a point. Jace just thinks of them mostly as toys. That being said, both Guardians get along with their respective teammates. Lara is helpful to Tucker and Sonja; Jace is mischievous enough to keep up with Tom. Nade is mostly accepted by Jace, although Jace is annoyed by Nade's possible allegiance with the Shadows. Jordan is a gray area because neither Guardian really wants to be seen as harmful in his eyes, but Lara has a bit closer of a relationship with Jordan considering Mianite has somewhat taken Jordan under his wing. But they both love Declan.

**Q: How do they react to one another?**

A: Unlike their Creators, Lara and Jace don't really fight. They might bicker and try to scare the other one off sometimes, but they will always return to each other. They're essentially siblings/cousins. Lara is the protective older one who is often annoyed by Jace, and Jace is the childish rebel who is impulsively getting himself into trouble.

**Q: Why don't the Guardians ever mention Ianite or her Guardian?**

A: Actually, they don't have (much) memory of either of them. Dianite and Mianite attempted to wipe their memories of Ianite and the other Guardian. Mianite did it out of pity for Lara when he saw how Ianite's disappearance hurt her; Dianite did it to make sure Jace wouldn't try to save Ianite. Let me just say this, though: Lara is older than Jace, which means she would remember more about Ianite. It's very likely that Mianite didn't remove everything, but if he didn't, Lara chooses not to talk about it out of mercy for Jace.

**Q: How do they refer to themselves?**

A: As 'Mianite/Dianite Spawn'. Jace and Lara will call one another their respective god's 'Spawn', as well as calling one another devil or angel respectively. The title they choose as correct, however, is the former and they only ever call each other devil/angel in attempt to instigate. Hence why it's mostly Jace who starts it, or Lara calling Jace 'devil' to shut him up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feel free to leave prompt ideas about things you want to see. Reminder: I don't actually own or have anything to do with Mianite. The Guardians in this story are also not related to any Guardians that may pop up in Mianite in the streams because Lara, Jace, and Ianite's Guardian are mine.<em>**


	2. Lara's Creation

He creates the little thing one day and then just watches it as it roams and explores. He does not know whether or not it knows who its Creator is. It seems quite happy with its obliviousness, if it does not know. It seems quite happy in general.

Its little, fluffy, white wings flutter occasionally and it takes a few moments to get used to how they work. It flaps them once and hovers a few feet above the grass before dropping less than gracefully back down. When that seems to make it feel dissatisfied, it flaps them again. This time, it spreads the appendages outward and floats harmlessly back down. The realization of its abilities has made it content once again, and it quickly learns to use its wings to gain height faster.

It likes the tree and the flowers. It stops and watches the leaves rustle in the wind, looking up at the leaves with wide-eyed fascination. It hovers off of the ground. After a moment, it reaches up and moves its hands in the leaves, causing them to rustle. The next thing it finds is a yellow flower, which it carefully prods with a finger before deciding that the flower is too fragile to be inspected as roughly as it had examined the leaves. Instead, it gently pats the flower and walks away from it.

He watches his creation for a long while. It finds snow and mountains; crops and animals; sand and water and lava. When night falls, he waits with baited breath to see what it will do with his brother's creatures. He watches as its tiny wings twitch at the groans of a zombie. The little thing turns to glance around for the source of the noise, which upon finding it tilts its head at curiously. The zombie makes a grab for it and it hops back once, still gazing curiously upon the mob.

After a few moments, the zombie seems to realize that the creature is evading it and it leaves. Creepers hiss quietly, but stay away when they notice that the creature can fly out of their explosion radius. The endermen chatter amongst themselves and regard the creature fondly; a few even step forward to return its curious gaze – but neither appear threatened by the presence of the other.

Before the night ends, the winged creature gets its first experience dealing with pain. It cries and arches its fluffy wings, one of which has been stained with a red color where a skeleton's arrow has pierced. Its crying turns into wailing when the skeleton marches forward with another arrow ready to deliver a death blow.

Only then does he interfere. He steps forward and smites the mob where it stands, making certain that he creates a big enough scene that that other mobs stay far, far away from his creation. Only the endermen remain nearby, chattering in softer tones, and only then does he realize that his sister may be keeping a close eye on his creation as well. The endermen are hers, after all.

He turns his attention back to the tiny thing. It sniffles and whimpers up at him, eyes filled with tears. He wonders what it makes of him. Does it truly think he would harm it? Hardly. He's put too much work into creating it to go killing it now.

"Greetings," he says.

It tips its head at him, blinking a few times. Clearly, he thinks, it does not know how to speak. It may know what the world is, but it has no knowledge of how to speak of what it knows. No one has taught it words.

He lowers to its level and offers a kind smile. "Hello," he says, "can you say 'hello'?"

"H—He…Hel…lo?" It tries.

He nods. "That is right. Hello."

"Hello," it repeats more confidently, before sniffling once.

"Do not fear me," he tells it. "I would not bring harm to you. I created you."

He brushes its hair from its face, looking into its blue eyes. It seems calmer now, more at peace. Its tiny wings flutter briefly behind it, and the tiny thing's hands come up to catch his before he can move the hand away from its face. The thing turns his hand over, frowning when it doesn't seem to find anything important about his hands. It makes a noise that sounds very much like a hum.

"What are you looking for?" He asks.

It does not answer him. He does not expect it to, for it probably does not know how to describe what it is searching for.

It stands up suddenly, still holding onto his hand, and tugs. He raises a brow, but obliges it and gets to his feet. "What are we doing?" He asks it. It points towards the trees and tugs a few more times of his hands.

He chuckles because he understands. He may not understand why his hand was so important to it – perhaps because he would touch without being harmful after it had just gotten hurt – but he understand what it wants now. It wants to show him the trees; it wants to show him everything it has learned because it does not know that he has seen everything already. It does not know that he created the trees and flowers and everything it sees in the Overworld.

"Ah," he says, pointing with his free hand in the direction that he believes she is trying to lead him, "the trees. Can you say 'tree'?"

"T—Tr_ee_?" It attempts, drawing out the vowel a bit too long.

"Tree," he repeats.

"Tree," it echoes.

"That is correct. You are doing very well."

"Tr—" It stops speaking and walking suddenly.

He glances down at it and notices that it is staring mutely ahead. A glance upwards rewards him with view of his brother, standing not far from the tree line, gazing upon the little creature with an unreadable expression. The Creator does not express his concern, but something deeply rooted within him hopes that his brother will not be cruel to the winged creature.

His brother steps forward a few paces, stopping once he is before them, and raises a brow questioningly down at the creature.

"Hello," the thing greets, with innocence and naivety and bold-faced trust in its tone.

Its Creator's brother makes a humming noise at it before raising his gaze to meet the Creator. "_What _is this?" He demands.

The Creator pauses for a moment. "I am… unsure," he admits, "It is an experiment."

"An experiment?" His brother repeats.

"Yes," he confirms, although he is unsure as to what kind of experiment it is.

His brother huffs in frustration and cross his arms over his chest. "Does it have a name?"

"No," he answers.

The thing tugs on his hand. It is clearly no longer interested in being talked about, and instead wishes to return to its prior task. He opens his mouth to ask it to hush, but his brother has already snapped out a sharp _do not interrupt _at it. It goes silent for a moment.

After that moment, it does something that shocks its Creator. It releases his hand, grabs his brother's, and tugs on the limb. The other god gives it a glare, but does not tear his hand away from it. Instead, he simply demands, "What?"

"Tree," it says, pointing at the line of trees that the other god had left to approach them.

"Yes," the god says, "those are trees. What is important about them?"

The Creator looks over at his brother. "It wishes to show you what it has learned," he informs.

His brother raises a brow before looking back down at the creature. "Fine."

It tugs him over to the trees, occasionally glancing back to ensure that its Creator is also following. Satisfied, it pushes off of the ground and into the air, batting at the leaves with its hands so they rustle – just as its Creator had seen it do before. After a moment of making the sound, it floats downward just enough that it meets the god's eyes and then it points expectantly at the tree.

When his brother gives it a long, unreadable glance, the Creator chuckles and moves forward. He brings a hand up and shakes the leaves, causing them to make noise. The winged creature grins and flutters a bit higher, before returning to its pointed glance at the other god.

"Will it make you stop giving me that pitiful look if I entertain you?" The brother growls.

The creature tips its head at him. It turns to its Creator, searching for an answer. He nods, and the thing turns to back his brother, nodding eagerly.

"Fine," the god huffs. He copies what the Creator had done. It gains a similar reaction from the winged creature as well, and shortly after the creature settles its fleshy-pink bare feet against the grass once more. It wanders away from the two, walking over to where a patch of red and yellow flowers are growing.

"Has Sister witnessed this new creation of yours?"

"Perhaps. The endermen have acknowledged it. I doubt they will keep silent of their discovery."

"It will need a name, Brother."

"I am not certain what it should have as one."

"What will be its purpose?"

"Pardon?"

"The animals are used as food or transportation or guards; the mobs are used as offensive and defensive measures. This… thing will need a purpose to guide it."

The creature makes a loud noise. Both gods turn to look towards it. It is waving its arms at a horse, seeming quite upset about something that the animal has done. A quick survey of the area leaves its Creator to notice that one of the flowers have been stepped upon and the creature now looks heartbroken.

His brother huffs a short laugh. "It is very protective of nature."

"Guardian."

"What?"

"It will be a Guardian. It will work for me to protect my creations. Its name will be… Lara."

His brother hums. "Lara?" He echoes. "I suppose that is fitting of it, Mianite."

Mianite offers his brother a rare smile. "I believe so, Dianite."


	3. Jace's Creation

Dianite scowls, watching as his brother coddles the… _thing_ after a zombie has managed to scratch one of its wings. The little creature – what was it called? Guardian? – whines quietly and curls closer to Mianite. It flutters its tiny wings when Mianite's hands heal them. Instead of returning to its game of flight, however, it chooses to stay snuggled up in his brother's protective arms.

Dianite thinks it's sickening. Once more, Mianite has created something that cannot defend itself. Dianite had thought his brother had learned better when Mianite had created the wolves, but clearly, this creature was just a step backwards. It was too curious; it was too quick to get itself into a mess because it wanted to innocently understand what everything was. While Dianite takes some selfish pleasure in watching his brother's newest creature fail to stand up against the mobs he had crafted, there is a distinct lack of victory in the scene. He has not won by being stronger; he has succeeded because Mianite's creature will not fight back against the monsters it faces.

He storms off to the Nether and decides, vindictively, to fashion his own creature. His will be stronger, braver, faster. Everything Mianite's _Guardian _is not. It will rip apart the mobs in the Nether, and then taking out those in the Overworld will be of no trouble. Perhaps it will even destroy Mianite's precious little 'Lara'.

When he finally finishes his creation, he watches it briefly. It steps around the Nether, mindful of the fire. Two dark wings twitch behind it. This creature's wings are not like Mianite's Guardian's wings; this creature's wings remind him of the bats Mianite had created, although Dianite has made them suitable for high temperatures. It would not do him well to have a creature that would be unable to sustain its life in the Nether.

Dianite draws a blaze in closer with a wave of his hand. The blaze hisses and growls. It immediately catches the new creature's attention, and the thing turns to the blaze with curious eyes. At first, Dianite believes he has failed. He believes that this creature will only copy the curious behavior of its predecessor and curses it inwardly.

To Dianite's relief, the creature snarls and lunges forward. Tiny claws latch onto the head of the blaze. Sharpened teeth clamp down on one of the rods, ripping it away from the gravity field and spitting it onto the nether rack. In an instant, the blaze shrieks and tries in vain desperation to shake off its attacker, but the new creature holds tight and balances using its wings.

A smirk crosses the god's face as he watches. Yes. _This _is a proper 'Guardian'. _This _is a creature that can defend things – unlike Mianite's pathetic attempt at creating one. He is very proud of his creation. It is better than anything Mianite could ever hope to create.

After a moment, the blaze disappears into smoke. The new creature lands on the nether rack, still growling. Dianite pats it on the head.

"You did very well," he offers.

It tips its head at him, falling silent aside from a soft, deep-chested purr that sounds like it should belong to an ocelot and not a vicious creature like it. Dianite feels its tiny horns dig slightly into the skin of his palm. One day, those horns will be sharper and more threatening to anyone daring to touch its head.

"Are you content?" He asks it.

It blinks once, twice, and then smiles.

He hums to himself. "Jace," he decides, "that is a fitting title for you. Come along, Jace. There are more mobs to which I wish to see your reaction."

As he turns and walks away, Dianite finds himself briefly offering a glance back at the creature – the Guardian, Jace. Jace hesitates only a moment before darting forward, chasing after him eagerly.


	4. Lady Ianite's Present

**Warning: Spoilers for the first two hours of the ExtraLife stream! If you don't want to be spoiled about some things that happened, I would suggest you either go to CaptainSparklez's twitch and watch the past broadcast up to an hour-and-a-half-ish, or you wait until someone else posts the footage. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Jordan blinks, staring up at the ceiling of his house. The thought of moving into Jerry's Tree once again comes, unbidden, to his mind. It is not that he does not like this house anymore – in fact, he loves it; it has memories attached to it – but the tree feels more comfortable. More familiar. For all of the memories that his current home has, Jerry's Tree has ten more to meet it. It is also larger, with a better-hidden vault, and is, in a sense, a gift from the Wizards. A reminder of what home used to be.

He sighs and shuts his eyes, shoving away the thought. No, he's content here. This house is hardly poorly made, despite it having its flaws and not being as massive as Sonja and Tucker's home or as decorated as Tom's tower. It is perfect for him – for someone who has nothing to hide.

_For someone who is alone._

That is a chord that strikes home to Jordan. Yes, he has typically traveled alone. He has rarely had a large group of friends to surround himself with on his journeys – but now that he has got friends around, the sensation of lonesomeness and emptiness is noticeable. It is palpable, weighing down on his chest like an anvil and making his heart fill ill with envy. Tucker and Sonja have each other; Tom has Nadeshot; the Modsteps have each other; and even Declan has someone with whom he can venture and discuss regularly. Jordan is alone.

And suddenly that is the worst thing he could ever admit to himself.

He considers getting out of his bed. Walking out of the door. Maybe heading to the Mianite temple to visit Lara. He stops himself, though. Lara is most likely with Jace, dancing around him like she seems to always do, while the younger Guardian laughs and entertains the idea of stealing gold blocks from the temple.

_Guardian._

Jordan's thoughts trail to Furio. Dianite had called Furio a Guardian, had he not? Was there a relationship between Jace and Furio, one that was dangerous and threatening? The mere question of it makes his stomach knot. Anxiety kicks in, and Jordan finds himself wondering what a Guardian really is, whether or not Jace and Lara are really what they seem.

Caught in his thoughts, Jordan just manages to catch what sounds like an enderman teleporting. His first instinct is to get to his feet, grab for his sword, and find the creature. He does not truthfully need more pearls, but it is always a service to have them. He is certain Ianite would understand why he chooses to go after the creatures of the End.

However, when he attempts to sit up, he realizes that it is not just the loneliness that has settled atop his chest.

There is also something _real _on his chest.

And, by the feel of things, it is _moving._

He opens his eyes immediately and reaches down to grab the thing on his chest. It is cold and covered in plated scales that make Jordan think of a snake. But there are no snakes in Mianite, are there? He has not seen one; no one has mentioned anything about snakes. Whatever thing is on his chest, however, is covered in the scales – and further inspection promises that it has a tail, and a snout, and—

Two glowing purple eyes, which are now looking at Jordan as curiously and cautiously as he is looking at them.

Realization hits Jordan like a lightning strike. The thing on top of him – the _creature _on top of him – is an _Enderdragon_. The knowledge of that makes Jordan's heart race in his chest because _how_? Tom had killed the only Enderdragon in the Realm. How can there possibly be another, and how can it be so small?

The little Enderdragon, which is only the size of a fairly large cat, presses its cold, wet nose against Jordan's hairline, sniffing at him. It pulls back after a moment, blinking once, twice.

"Uh… hi there…?" Jordan greets.

The dragon tilts its head, warbling quietly. Its tail swishes across Jordan's stomach. Only then does Jordan realize, with an even deeper sinking feeling, that he does not know how to read the body language of an Enderdragon. It may very well want to eat him and he is not certain he could fight off even a baby dragon by himself.

"Good… Good dragon," he says. He dares to lift his hand to stroke underneath its chin. The dragon lets out a noise similar to a purr, leaning into his touch. After a moment, it rolls over onto its back, stretching its neck.

Jordan risks a smile. "Hey there. You're not so mean, are you? I'm just gonna…"

He raises his other hand, bringing his fingers to the chat-pad attached to his wrist. With just a brush across the screen, a hologram appears. He sifts through the names located on the projection until he finds Declan's. After that, he just hopes that Dec is awake still – and has some idea as to why an Enderdragon is now located on his chest.

_CaptainSparklez: Sooooo… Declan._

_CaptainSparklez: Did the gods get in touch with you recently?_

He waits a moment – two, three, four, five. All the while, he tries to keep the little dragon content. It continues to purr and rumble out quiet growls at him, which he assumes to be happy noises because it has yet to try to bite him. If he has not yet lost a limb, he can only guess that the creature is delighted.

_CommunityMC: Yes, they did._

_CommunityMC: Lady Ianite mentioned that she sent you a present._

_CommunityMC: It should be arriving soon._

Jordan blinks down at the dragon before turning his gaze back to the hologram.

_CaptainSparklez: Did she say what it was?_

_CommunityMC: She mentioned that there were a few like it already._

_CaptainSparklez: Is it named?_

_CommunityMC: Lady Ianite didn't mention a name._

He hums and looks longer at the dragon. It has moved away from his hand now. In fact, it is now sitting on the floor, playing with a few loose strands hanging from his blanket. It lets out noises that should probably be the beginnings of a roar, but instead sound like a cat just learning to hiss. The sounds are almost adorably squeaky.

_CaptainSparklez: Okay. Thanks, Dec. Night._

He shuts down the chat-pad, and then swings his legs carefully over the side of the bed. The dragon jumps back. It lowers down so its chest is closer to the floor and raises its hind into the air. Jordan wonders for only a moment what it is planning, before he remembers the cat he once had. Karry had behaved similarly when she was about to—

Pounce.

He flinches slightly, feeling the dragon land on his left foot. Its feet scramble around on top of his foot, batting at his shoe. Tiny claws scratch against the shoe, but do nothing to damage it otherwise.

Jordan breathes a sigh of relief.

"Haha… oh. You just… wanna play, huh?"

He reaches down, sweeping the dragon up into his arms. It whines for a moment before settling against his chest. It presses its head over his head and growls softly, eyes slipping closed.

"You need a name," Jordan tells it, "are you a boy or a girl, though?"

He hums and considers checking, face turning red at the thought. He decides against it. Instead, he thinks back to seeing the dragon on its back earlier. It had not seemed then to be male, and Jordan had heard rumors of Enderdragons being primarily female. The rumors stated that the egg taken after the defeat of an Enderdragon was actually just that dragon, waiting to be reborn.

"How about…"

He bites his bottom lip.

Whistles a few times.

Bounces on his heels.

Because he cannot think of a name for it.

His thoughts trail to his days spent with his friends. Memories of things that they have named coming to mind, and only then does Jordan realize that he has not named many things. Sonja has Borris; Tom has his fish; Tucker has other fish he has named to replace Tom's; Nade has his horse.

Jordan has Jerry, but Jerry is not a very feminine name – and there is already one Jerry, waiting for Jordan in the tree, a namesake for the lost slime.

Jordan looks down at the dragon. Dragoness? She is asleep in his arms. Despite her state of being, she is still growling quietly in time with his heartbeat. Content that she is asleep, he glances out of his window and notices something bright and shiny in the sky.

_That._

That is it.

"Polaris," he says. "That's your name, girl. Your name is Polaris now."


	5. The Aftermath

_**Direct sequel to the last chapter because baby Enderdragon is adorable.**_

* * *

><p>When Jordan wakes up in the morning, it takes him a moment to register than there is still an Enderdragon in his home. Polaris is asleep on his chest. She makes soft noises in his sleep, but awakens immediately when his hand brushes her scales. Two purple eyes meet his own blue ones, and the dragoness chirps inquisitively.<p>

"It's morning," Jordan says.

He does not believe that she knows what 'morning' is, but she nods at him all the same. He scoops her up as he sits, so as not to deposit the clawed creature into his lap unguarded. It is then that Jordan feels a difference in her body. Her scales do not cover her belly; the area is completely soft and unprotected, possibly easily damaged with a weapon. Out of protective instinct, Jordan draws the dragoness closer.

She chirrups up at him, confused, and he shakes his head at her. "Let's go eat," he suggests instead, "and then you can meet some of the others."

Polaris spends the majority of the time that Jordan is trying to cook food trying to get up onto his shoulders. The dragoness has succeeded multiple times – and Jordan has praised her each and every time, even though her claws are starting to _really _hurt his shoulders – but she has yet to balance perfectly. That fact seems to upset her, so she continues to try. When she finally succeeds, she drapes her tail over one of Jordan's shoulders, nuzzles his cheek, and lays her head down.

"You got it, did you?" He jokes. "Well, that's good. Hey, food's done if you want a piece. I mean…" He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. "You eat meat, right?"

She snorts at him and stands back up, carefully walking down his arm. Jordan remains still. If she falls and gets hurt, he may not forgive himself. She is a gift from Ianite, after all. He is supposed to protect her.

Polaris grabs a piece of steak out of Jordan's hand. She balances on his arm for another moment longer, and then leaps to the floor, trotting off with her food. Jordan has half-the-mind to follow her and see where she will go with it, but a sense of warning settles over him. Once again, he does not know dragons. He does not know if Polaris will attack him if he follows her without her warranting it. He does not—

"_Jace, get back here!_"

"Aw, what's wrong? Angel got up wrong this morning?"

"_Jace._"

"Look, I just wanna see the thing."

Jordan sighs as his door is ungracefully thrown open. He hears Polaris let out a half-roar, which sounds more like an angry growl than a roar, as the two Guardians enter. Jace darts into the home, whizzing past him and down the stairs where Polaris had retreated. Lara flies in as well, but stops next to Jordan.

"I'm so sorry," she offers, "Mianite mentioned that Ianite's Guardian has arrived. He mentioned that it was with you. I suppose Jace overheard and—"

Jordan holds up a hand, effectively silencing the Guardian. "Don't even worry about it."

"You're still bitter about the tree," Lara notes.

"I won't forgive either of them," he confirms.

She nods. "I understand."

After a moment, Jordan hears a _horrible _shriek and Jace suddenly darts up the stairs, ducking behind Lara and _whining_. The younger Guardian's tail flicks viciously and his wings tremble. Lara only sighs at him, reaching back to pat Jace on the head.

"It bit me," Jace whines.

"It's a dragon. You interrupted its feeding time," Lara reasons, "what did you expect? Not to mention, one of yours killed it before. Do you know how long it took me to steal that egg back? _Weeks._ Thank your lucky stars that it wasn't destroyed."

Jace grumbles something at her, which the older Guardian shrugs off with ease. The younger one then turns to Jordan. "What'd you name it?"

Jordan shakes his head. "I named _her_ Polaris."

"That's a funny name," Jace teases.

"It's beautiful, Jordan," Lara corrects.

"Lara, I thought you—"

The older Guardian presses a finger to her lips and shoots Jordan a stern glance. He closes his mouth and nods. Lara turns around, grabs Jace, and drags him out of the house with a quiet, "We'll see you later, Jordan. Be safe."

* * *

><p>Tom reacts how Jordan expects him to react – by sizing Polaris up, laughing, and saying that he could "totally take her in a fight".<p>

To which Polaris responds by breathing _fire _at Tom and chasing the zombie-man around for a good ten minutes, while Jordan laughs so hard that he winds himself.

"Ah! Ah! Jordan, call it off! Call it off already, mate," Tom hollers, darting into his tower. The only thing that stops Polaris from getting to him is the fact that he has placed stone behind his door and her flames cannot reach him. She stands on her hind legs, clawing at the stone with her front feet.

Jordan shrugs, hugging his sides as he walks up the hill. "You shouldn't have insulted her," he answers.

"I was just joking," Tom insists. "C'mon, fiery-breath, I was just kidding with you!"

Jordan walks over, scooping the dragoness up and letting her crawl onto his shoulders. She lays there, growling softly when Tom destroys one of the stone bricks. To Jordan's surprise, Tom yelps quietly and ducks down. Jordan smirks.

Maybe he is not quite over his tree being burnt down, but Tom does not deserve him to be, either. It had been a cold, cruel thing to do. He had done it knowing that Jordan could not equalize the damages. Tom had no spare home; he had nothing that Jordan knew of to be of equal value. Aside from destroying the castle Tom had commissioned for Nade, or the night club that Jordan, Tucker, and Sonja had worked on, nothing was as precious to Tom as the tree had been to Jordan. Jordan knows that he is not about to leave Nade homeless and destroy more of the Wizard's work, and the night club had been a gift for everyone in the end.

Jordan spins around when he hears voices and footsteps. Tucker and Sonja are approaching fast, running up the hill with swords in hand. Polaris makes a quiet, curious rumble, but she hushes when Jordan holds a finger to his lips.

Tucker is the first to look around. His eyes are a bit wild and threatening. The sight of the enchanted diamond sword in his grip makes Jordan suddenly remember how soft and vulnerable Polaris' underbelly is, and the Ianite follower reaches up, prepared to remove the dragoness from his shoulders. His fingers pause on her scales, moving away only when she growls confusedly at him.

"Where's the dragon?" Tucker asks. "Tom messaged us and said—"

"Are you blind, Tucker?" Tom snaps, "it's right there, on Jordan's shoulders!"

"_That?_" Sonja blinks at Tom before turning her gaze towards Polaris. "It's so tiny, though. We thought you meant a real Enderdragon, Tom. Like… an adult one."

Tucker nods, lowering his sword. He brushes his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah, that one's actually kind of cute," he admits, "but, Jordan, where'd you even get an Enderdragon… uh, what's the baby version called?"

Jordan shakes his head. "Her name's Polaris – and I guess she's Ianite's Guardian? Dec said she was a present, but Lara and Jace showed up this morning looking for a Guardian, so…" He shrugs. Polaris grumbles as her perch is moved. "I guess that this is her," he adds.

"_She's a Guardian?_" Tom chokes out, ducking even further down when Polaris lets out a low, threatening growl.

Tucker laughs. "Ha! You know what, Tom? Maybe you shouldn't brag about killing Ianite's pet. Not to mention, you work for the guy who kept her boss in a cell and nearly destroyed Ianite's home. Maybe this'll teach you not to start things."

Tom mumbles something and then risks peering out over the stone. "Shut up, Tucker," he snaps. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But, to be fair, _someone _would've killed the old Enderdragon. It just happened to be me."

"No one blames you, Tom," Jordan interjects.

Sonja nods and adds confidently, "I think she's just angry that you burnt down Jordan's tree."

"I helped fix it, though," Tom points out, "and it was for a good cause!"

"That's arguable," Tucker accuses.

Tom rolls his eyes. Jordan knows that they have had the argument about the tree many times and that Tom is either too stubborn to understand why it was a wrong decision, or he is just trying to rile them all now. It is an argument that has grown tiresome; it is not one Jordan wants to entertain again.

"Hey," Tom calls after a moment. "Dragon-breath, can I get out now without you attempting to kill me?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jordan notices Polaris lift her head. She is silent for a few seconds. Jordan thinks that she must be considering whether or not Tom is worth her effort is chasing down again. When her few seconds pass, a purr rumbles out from her chest. She settles her head back down on Jordan's shoulder, eyes slipping closed.

Tom waits. "Is that a 'yes', then?"

Jordan nods. "It sounds like a 'yes'."

Hesitantly, Tom removes the last piece of stone brick that has blocked Polaris from attacking him – although, Jordan supposes that she could have simply leapt over the stone after the top had been removed. When he deems it safe enough, Tom steps out of the mock-safety of his tower entrance. He steps closer to Jordan, almost daringly, but Polaris does little more than open one eye at him. Instead, she nuzzles closer to Jordan's neck, tail wrapping around his throat loosely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Polaris is adorable and no one can tell me different. She's also over-protective of Jordan. Don't expect her to stay little forever, though; I have plans for her to grow up. <strong>_

_**Feel free to recommend things you want to see. Scenarios from the streams, with the Guardians added in; alternate ideas; random hypothetical occurrences; how characters interacts/meet. This story is essentially all one-shots/small drabbles that may or may not intertwine. If you want to read a particular thing, tell me and I'll write what might happen.**_


	6. In The End

_**My co-author, JustAnotherGuest, mentioned to me that someone was very upset with him because they felt like he was keeping me from writing. Well, no - life is. JustAnotherGuest is prompting me to write. If anyone else has anymore issues or questions concerning why I am or am not uploading, message me and not him. I will answer your question. But, here you go! Have a one-shot I wrote a while ago. I hope no one minds death or swearing. Also, no, this is not going along with the canon of the Guardians. This is a one-off, by itself drabble. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>In the end, she doesn't think.<p>

It's laughable, really. All her existence, she'd scolded Jace for his rash decisions and taunted him about how his choices weren't recklessly for the better, but irrationally decided in a heat-of-the-moment. She'd never let up about it. She'd always reminded the Dianite spawn of his poor choices and behavior.

And here she is – dying because of a mindless choice she's made to try and save him from his own Creator.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the blade running her belly through is enchanted. Surprisingly, Dianite doesn't have a fire aspect enchantment on it; it only has smite and strength. The most basic of enchantments; the most deadly, even at their weakest, for a creature created by either god.

She can hear Tucker and Sonja screaming in anger and horror. Jordan is fumbling over his words, and all he can seem to get out is _what!_ Thomas and Nade are silent, although their silence doesn't feel like it's in appreciation of the Mianite creature dying in front of them to their god; their silence is too somber for bloodlust. The others might be around, but she can't hear them. Tony and John and Declan are all absent of sound, leading her to believe they're missing.

Dianite might be saying something, too, but she can't make out the words well enough past the hammering of her heartbeat in her ears.

The only one she's interested in – the only one whose voice she wants desperately to hear – is lying on the ground behind her. She can feel the Dianite spawn's eyes boring holes into her lower back, eyeing down the sword sticking out of her. She's certain that Jace is absolutely mortified that she would ever bother to try and save him.

Maybe he's forgotten, but she remembers.

She remembers them growing up, playing together, long before anyone ever stumbled upon their realm. She remembers Mianite. Dianite, and Ianite being siblings and not contesting forces. She remembers things being safe and happy.

Most of all, she remembers how she and Jace have never once attacked each other. She remembers it being a game – how it has always been a game – and they have never left it behind. Even during the Purging, they have found one another; they have taken shelter together.

They have always been together in peace.

She hits the ground before she realizes that the sword has been dislodged. Her limbs are too weak to push her back to her feet and her wings are too damaged to be of any use in getting away. She lays on her side and gives Jace a glance, pleading with him to flee even after Dianite has gone.

"Lara," Tucker hollers, moving forward.

She hears swords clang and hears Tucker nearly snarl in anger. "Move out of the way, Tom! She's hurt!"

"Are you fucking blind, Tucker?" Thomas demands, "She's fucking dying."

"And what? You think we'll let_ you _have the weapon?"

"It's not about the damn weapon, mate!"

Lara blocks out Thomas and Tucker's arguing when Jace crawls forward and scoops her up carefully. It hurts. It feels like she's being ripped in two pieces, but she doesn't dare to let on to him that he's only hurting her. Jace is so strange, and only now does she realize that the Dianite spawn is surprisingly fragile.

"D—Don't leave me," Jace begs in a low voice. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"Jace," she says, scolds, sighs. It's all the same now. The same condescending tone she's always used with him – it's still only half-hearted. "Don't be stupid, devil."

"Don't be bitchy, angel," he tries to joke in return. A sob racks his frame and his head falls down onto her chest as he clings desperately to her.

"You're… a good person, Jace," she tells him, "don't… don't let Dianite ruin that."

"I—I will. I will, if you leave me. I'll kill everyone who stands in his way, just because I can. They'll be dead before the Purge."

"No, you won't. You're too nice."

"I… I will, though…"

Lara wills herself to have the strength to reach up and brush her fingers through Jace's dark hair. She hums at him. Jace won't hurt anyone. He doesn't have the heart to do it.

"You chose me," Jace mumbles, "even when… even when I didn't deserve it. You chose me."

"I only had a moment to think," she half-lies.

"You didn't think, though," he says.

She kisses the side of his head. "I did," she insists softly, "I thought about how much… I would miss you… if you were gone. A world without you in it isn't a world I want to live in."

He pulls her tighter and she barely manages not to scream. "Centuries without you aren't worth it."


	7. The Station of Dreams

"Welcome to the Station of Dreams!"

Her first thought, when she opens her eyes, is that it must be a very, very odd, very vivid dream caused by drinking hot chocolate before she'd gone to bed. Standing over her, dressed in the garb she can only think to describe as a cloak with the hood down, is a young man. He's perhaps a year younger than herself – maybe two – but he seems mature for his age. Wise. His blue eyes sparkle with both mischief and knowledge, and that is a sight worrisomely intriguing to her.

His grin is wide. Inviting, like sickeningly sweet honey, and probably as warm as freshly baked cookies. The hand he holds out to her is quickly taken, without either thought or protest. She's tugged up onto her feet by the young man. He sweeps her around, twirling her away and then closer.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Lara," she answers.

He laughs, and oh, doesn't it sound like music. It reminds her of a carnival she'd once gone to with Jace. Her brother had been eager to see the animals and acrobats and tamers of all kinds. She instinctively laughs along. In spite of not knowing this man, it feels natural to laugh with him. It makes her feel warm.

The man twirls her around to face him, sweeping to his knees in one graceful motion. "My name is Jay," he informs, kissing the top of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lara. I hope you'll stay with me for a bit."

She smiles. "I'm flattered. I suppose I could stay. I'm not sure where else I'd go."

His expression is one of pure delight as he stands, still holding her hand, and pulls her along at his side through the Station of Dreams. The entire area is full of warm, earthy greens and browns. Honey-colored orange dances across the sky in what may very well be an eternal sunset, mixing with pinks and soft purples. She's reminded of autumn during her childhood and smiles fondly.

"So, what is this place?" She asks. "This… Station of Dreams. What is it?"

"It's a place where all of your wishes come true. Anything you could possibly dream, it's right here," he answers. "Go ahead. Think of something."

She's flustered for a moment, unable to think of a single dream she's had in the past. Her mouth opens and closes fruitlessly. Jay glances at her with a playful expectance, leaving her to feel mildly ashamed that she can't call up a single thing to show him. Just as her eyes start to burn from forming tears of embarrassment, she hears a low, long meow.

Jay laughs and bends at his knees, returning upright with a black cat in his arms. "Well, hello there," he greets as he rubs underneath the cat's chin, fingers moving just above the collar. He tosses Lara a sly look. "A cat?"

Lara immediately recognizes the collar. It's a plain brown collar, save for a pink jewel in the center. The gem is twisted. Contorted into a strange, familiar shape that Jace had joked once looked like a dragon's head. Both she and Jace had been delighted upon finding the collar because it had been a joke between them that their cat was no ordinary cat. Polaris was a mighty dragon. A mighty dragon who had run away years ago, left presumed dead in the back of her mind.

She reaches out for the cat and Jay hands it over easily enough. Polaris lets out a soft, rolling murmur as Lara pulls her close. Lara presses her nose into the cat's fur and smells the odd, smoky scent that Polaris had always carried. The cat had constantly been lying around near the woodstove in the house, and her fur had always soaked in the smell of recently burnt oak and birch.

"She ran away," Lara informs Jay quietly, "a few years ago. My brother and I were worried sick about her. He insisted upon putting up posters and going door-to-door, but no one'd seen her. I'd finally started to consider the worst."

Jay offers a sympathetic smile. "Well, she's here. Like I said – anything you wish. Consider it my command, Lara." He bows. The notion seems so childish and playful, and when he stands up straight again his eyes are glinting. "For so long as you're here."

She nods and sets Polaris carefully on the ground. The cat rubs up against her leg, tail circling briefly along her ankle, before racing off ahead. Jay, seemingly taking this for a challenge, grabs Lara's hand and pulls her along behind him as he chases after the cat. Lara laughs as she tries to keep on her feet. Keeping up with him is no easy feat, but she manages to do it.

Time passes. Lara's unsure how much actually does while she and Jay play chase with Polaris and run through the thickening forest. The trees are a beautiful mesh of orange, red, brown, and yellow. After some while, the sky is viewless through the heavy, dense leaves, but it doesn't lessen the beauty. The forest floor isn't dark, but dimmed, and looks perhaps twice as beautiful as it had fully- and partially-lit.

She laughs, releasing Jay's hand. Lara lets herself fall backwards onto the ground. "This is gorgeous," she compliments, looking up at the leaves. Her eyes trail over the mixture of colors, allowing her to notice the reds are the brightest and most common to show themselves.

"It's pretty nice," Jay agrees, sitting next to her. Lara glances over at him, meeting his eyes briefly. "Why fall, though?" He asks.

She shrugs. "I thought it was the Station," she admits.

He shakes his head, looking up at the leaves. "This place is what you make it. Most people don't make it so… colorful. Most make it dull and boring."

Polaris trots over to him and nuzzles her head into the palm of his hand. Jay offers a smile and a laugh towards the cat before he starts petting her.

"Lara, don't get too comfy here," he warns, "you only visit this place once."

"Once? But…" She frowns. "That's sad. What about you?"

"I live here," he answers automatically. After a moment, he makes a noise. "Actually, I don't. I live in this… dimension, but it changes. With every new person who enters it, it becomes something different."

"You don't get to have any friends, though."

"I get to meet new people all the time. I don't need friends."

"You should have one. We could be friends."

He shakes his head again. "No, we can't. You'll have to leave soon. There's people waiting for you, and they're impatient."

Lara opens and closes her mouth a few times before settling with it closed. She will need to wake up soon. She and Jace are supposed to be going to a fair in the morning. Her brother has never been one to be necessarily calm when he's eager about something; although she loves him, he often annoys her. She wonders, suddenly, whether or not Jace is enjoying his dreams, or sleep-walking as he does when his mind is stressed. He'd not slept well the few nights before, and it worries her. Her younger brother, so tired and frustrated, instead of his usual perky, chipper self.

She snaps back to her current reality when Jay makes a sound. "You shouldn't be so anxious," he teases. "Being so serious all the time will lead to a heart attack."

"My brother says the same thing," she admits, "but ever since our uncle died, I've kind of been taking care of him."

Jay gives her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry," he offers.

She offers back a half-hearted shrug. "I've adjusted. He hasn't, though."

He nods, opening his mouth to say something. Lara waits patiently, glancing over at him. Whatever he says is drowned out by the shrill sound of a horn. Lara frowns, trying to read his lips. It's not a task she's particularly good at, especially not when she's never found the need to learn. Jace talks so loudly that it's nearly impossible to miss his voice.

When the horn begins to drone out, Lara feels her eyelids beginning to slip closed. Jay looks sadly over at her. "Goodnight, Miss Lara," he says as her consciousness starts to fade. "I hope your time here was fun."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! BrokenKitty95 (or, you know, Kay) here! This is... actually an experiment. As you can see, it's not technically Mianite. It's an AU, and... a bit a... possibly confusing one at that. Now, I'll admit that this may not be as innocent as it seems. However, I'd also prefer not to go into great depth in this section about what I mean by that. If you'd like to know and like to know the specific details hinting towards other things, you can PM me and I'll explain. This is actually my first attempt at writing Jay, as a character, alone, and... mostly JustAnotherGuest is teasing me about the "melodic laughter". Thanks, co-author. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to have the time to edit some Mianite. As well as get my lovely co-author to finish up a few things he's working on for you. See you guys in the next piece, and hope you won't mind some AUs being thrown in here as well. Like I said, this is an experiment.<em>**


End file.
